En movimiento
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Es posible notar algo nuevo de las formas más inesperadas. -— KinSaku.


**En movimiento**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Notas:** Este fic fue escrito para el reto Twain de crack_and_roll en LJ.

En movimiento

Sakuno no está segura de cómo se separó de su grupo o por qué fue primero hacia la cancha de tenis que encontró, en lugar de acercarse a alguien y preguntarle dónde está la estación que su profesor asignó como punto de encuentro.

De cualquier forma ahora está ahí, sin poder contener una sonrisa cada vez Kintarou se gira hacia ella con una obvia expresión de alegría y le pregunta si vio su juego y aunque no puede evitar preguntarse si sus amigas están preocupadas, tampoco tiene prisa para irse.

Todavía hay tiempo. Y todavía es temprano cuando Kintarou termina su partido contra el universitario y se acerca a ella.

—¡Sakuno-chan! —dice mientras se sienta a su lado—. ¿Quieres jugar también?

La pregunta la sorprende, porque aparte de su abuela son pocas las personas que le han preguntado algo así cuando está viendo un partido y son más las que asumen que está contenta sólo mirando.

Por eso la tentación de decir que sí y tomar la raqueta que Kintarou le ofrece es mucha, aun cuando allí casi todos los jugadores son mucho mayores que ellos y mucho mejores que ella, pero Sakuno todavía recuerda que ni siquiera debería estar en una cancha, tan tranquila como si estuviese de vacaciones en Osaka y no en un viaje escolar.

—Tengo que reunirme con mis compañeros.

Kintarou no oculta su decepción ante la respuesta, pero su rostro se ilumina casi de inmediato.

—Entonces te acompaño —afirma y antes de que ella pueda rechazar el ofrecimiento, como es correcto, él pregunta al tiempo que se levanta—. ¿A dónde vamos?

Tal vez es la forma en que lo dice o el que él espera con paciencia —y algo de entusiasmo— a que ella lo imite, porque en vez de decirle que no tiene que hacerlo termina diciéndole el nombre de la estación.

-—

Mientras anda Kintarou habla, hace gestos con sus manos a pesar de las malas miradas que le dan los pocos transeúntes con los que se cruzan por las estrechas calles y a veces incluso camina hacia atrás para poder verla mientras hace todo eso.

En lugar de sentirse incómoda por la atención que Kintarou atrae, Sakuno se siente contenta y no le de importancia al hecho de que no sabe dónde están exactamente.

Al menos hasta que Kintarou se tropieza con alguien.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dice él con una sonrisa avergonzada, pero en lugar de aceptar sus palabras el hombre con el que chocó y su compañero fruncen en ceño.

—¿¡Acaso no tienes ojos! —grita uno y a pesar de su actitud amenazante Kintarou no parece intimidado.

—Ya me disculpé —reclama y aunque la atención de los hombres no está en ella, Sakuno no pude evitar dar un paso hacia atrás y abrazar su bolso, nerviosa al ver como la expresión de ambos se oscurece más.

Si tan sólo supiese donde están podría ir hasta una calle más concurrida a buscar ayuda o correr junto a Kintarou hasta que llegasen a un lugar seguro o dejasen a los hombres atrás, lo que sucediese primero...

—¿Y piensas que es suficiente? —pregunta el otro y Kintarou asiente con una sonrisa, como si no se diese cuenta de que ellos están buscando pelea.

—Sí.

—¡Deja de burlarte si no quieres que le pase algo a tu noviecita!

Sakuno no puede contener un grito cuando el mismo hombre que habló la toma de uno de sus brazos y de reflejo cierra los ojos, pero los vuelve a abrir en el momento en que el agarre en brazo desaparece.

Ahora, descubre para su confusión, el hombre que se había acercado a ella estaba en el suelo, tocando su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda con una expresión de dolor, y el otro está con la boca abierta.

—¡Si le haces daño a Sakuno-chan no te lo perdonaré! —grita Kintarou y por una vez su rostro está serio, incluso molesto.

Sakuno nunca ha visto a Kintarou así.

No en las ya muchas veces que lo ha visto jugar, ni cuando se ha encontrado con él durante sus cortas visitas a Tokyo y se siente tan sorprendida como obviamente están los dos desconocidos, que al final corren como Sakuno había deseado poder hacer tan sólo unos minutos antes.

—¿Estás bien, Sakuno-chan? —pregunta Kintarou y a pesar de que su expresión ha vuelto a la normalidad Sakuno no se siente capaz de contestar, ni siquiera cuando los segundos pasan y ellos siguen ahí, inmóviles y en medio de un incómodo silencio. Por primera vez.

—Lo siento —dice Kintarou en voz baja repentinamente, inclinando un poco su cabeza—. Pensé que si no hacía algo él...

—N-no... está bien —lo interrumpe. Sólo está sorprendida por haber visto un nuevo lado de él y eso no le impide notar que su reacción está haciendo que Kintarou se sienta culpable, por lo que añade con una pequeña sonrisa—: Estoy bien.

El efecto de sus palabras es inmediato y Kintarou deja escapar un sonoro suspiro, le sonríe y reanudan el camino con renovado ánimo.

-—

Es fácil olvidar el pequeño incidente en el camino gracias a la compañía de Kintarou, tal como es difícil no lamentarse por lo rápido que llegan a la estación.

Kintarou parece pensar lo mismo, porque ralentiza su andar y habla más rápido y comenta sobre su restaurante favorito y que le gustaría que fueran.

Verlo así también es algo nuevo para Sakuno.

—Cuando vuelva —promete, aceptando la invitación con una sonrisa tímida y Kintarou asiente enérgicamente.

—O cuando yo vaya a Tokyo te llevaré algo —dice, obviamente entusiasmado—. ¡O incluso podríamos ir a otra parte!

Sakuno siente el calor en sus mejillas al escuchar eso.

—Ya sé que quiero volver a ver pronto a Sakuno-chan —continúa Kintarou, como si no hubiese notado su reacción, y Sakuno no sabe si agradecer o no el no tener oportunidad de contestar gracias la repentina aparición de Tomoka.

—¡Sakuno! —exclama mientras corre hacia ella— ¿¡Dónde estabas!

—Lo siento, Tomo-chan... —dice, pero su disculpa es interrumpida cuando Tomoka nota a Kintarou.

El caos que sigue le impide tener una oportunidad de decir algo, pero sí le da tiempo para pensar y cuando Kintarou se despide una vez aparecen el resto de sus compañeros y el profesor, quien da órdenes de que se reúnan para ir al hotel, ya sabe qué responder.

—Yo también.

Tomoka exclama en sorpresa, tal vez malinterpretando sus palabras, pero la sonrisa de Kintarou se agranda y él promete llamarla para ponerse de acuerdo y eso hace que Sakuno pueda responderle la sonrisa en lugar de preocuparse por todas las preguntas que seguramente no sólo Tomoka le hará.

Porque siente que está comenzando a acercarse a algo y que una vez sepa qué es no se arrepentirá.


End file.
